A Fangirl's Fantasy
by Stormdragon725
Summary: The weather's wacked up in Oldham, Louisiana as each time a storm comes along, so does a new Naruto character.
1. When Darkness Comes, So Does Ebisu

**Disclaimer:** We apologize for the morbid doings that happen or will happen in this fanfiction. We're sick, sick people. We also don't own any fandoms that may or may not be included in this fanfic. I would also like to thank _keiman and kei_. He spaced it all out for me and even found the lost fanfiction. So I would like to thank him for that.

 **Co-Writer:** Akane Shinigami (She owns Amber, and she does 90% of the actions/Dialogue for her. Like me with Mel.)

Mel stared at the white sheet of paper in front of her. Sweat dribbled from her forehead and down her snub nose, the skin was peeling there from an old sunburn. She started biting at her dried out lips, tearing the first layer of skin off. She had studied for seven hours last night for this test. She had to pass this test or else she would fail this year.

The moment Mr. Lorello had handed out the packet, she knew she was a goner. Mel watched as students got up from their seats to turn in their paper surprisingly fast. When did fourth period turn into a bunch of geniuses? Mel struggled with the idea of them being cheaters and them being extremely smart. It had to be the first one. Mel glanced at the desk beside her, hoping that her red hair covered her eyes, and watched as the girl walked up to the teacher with a completely blank packet.

Something dawned in Mel's head.

"It would behoove you to read every question before answering." Mr. Lorello had made sure to say this on everything. He had suspiciously skipped actually saying it today. Guess it would count as helping a student. Mel completely flipped over the packet to find the mocking words. Turn this packet in without answering any of the questions.

She stood up confidently, and sat the packet on Mr. Lorello's desk. She smiled as she walked back to her desk and layed her head down. Ten minutes until class ended.

 **BRRRIIING!**

Mel got up and rubbed her eyes, she had been so close to sleep. She grabbed her satchel and walked out. This was the last day of eighth grade. She would be a high schooler. A hand roughly grabbed her from behind and she let out a yelp. The she let out a laugh as she realized who it was.

After getting out of her final math test for the school year Amber headed to where Mel would be coming out her test anytime. She saw her coming out of Mr. Lorello's class, which was one year below her, looking slightly tired, as if she had just woken up. Being the loving friend Amber was, she grabbed Mel's shoulder from behind her, and startled her. Hearing her let out a laugh after realizing that it her, she asked with a slight smirk,

"Were you sleeping in class Mel? Sniff, Sniff. See I really am a good influence on you!" Mel just rolled her eyes at her in response. Pouting slightly, she starting walking with Mel to the exit of the school. After, getting the grassy area at the front, near the parking lot, Amber sat down and quickly starting riffling through her bag. Once found what she was looking for she got up on one knee, and held out Mel's finishing school present her, and said,

"Congratulations on finishing middle school, my young apprentice." The gift which Amber had made Mel was a crocheted scarf with blue, silver, and black alternating stripes. It was made a light fabric, so Mel would be able to wear when it was sunny and not overheat, but thick enough that it would help block out the cold.

"Jeez, thanks Amber for the scarf, I'll use it to keep me warm for the summer." Mel smiled, her words full of sarcasm. She took it from Amber's raised hands anyway and put it around her neck. It was light and made of her favorite colors."Seriously, thanks, I love it. Would allowing you eat my whole refrigerator make up for the fact I didn't get you a gift." Mel didn't mean to, she just happened to be socially stunted and didn't realize, that yes, you have to give an end of the year present to your best friend.

Letting out a pitiful sounding sigh, Amber replied, "I don't know, I mean just one refrigerator? I suppose.. I can forgive you if you add in the pantry as well." Grinning, she added, "After all what kind of terrible person would withhold my beloved chocolate from me." Getting up Amber stepped back and admired her work. Nodding to herself on a job well done, she linked arms with Mel and began marching forward, only to suddenly stop, after coming to an important realization.

"Hey, Mel? Where are we going now?"

Mel scrunched her nose and thought for a few seconds, "Dad really won't care if you spent the whole summer at my house. He likes not having a stuffed fridge. You basically live at my house anyway. Do you think your parents will care?" She laid her head on Amber's shoulder and smiled, "Besides, Itachi-sama needs another worshiper." Mel referred to the shrine of Itachi Uchiha merchandise she had in an empty section of her closet.

"Hn." Amber said while fighting a smile, after recovering from the push. "Just saying that sounds funny! Is it selfless or selfish to want your own brother to kill you, though?" She said while in her thinking pose, with one hand under her chin, and an arm resting across her middle, while tilting her head toward the sky.

"Because one hand if he had told Sasuke the truth in the first place, he wouldn't have turned into a revenge obsessed maniac who repetitively pushed everyone away, and basically screwed up his life all by himself. On the other hand he ensured that Sasuke would be strong to look after himself."

"I think it's a little bit of both." Mel's thoughts took a downward turn. Her footsteps turned sluggish. "Is it sad that I wish my brother was like that?" She gave a dark chuckle, "I mean obviously I wouldn't want him to kill my father and my aunts, but I know he would never do something like that for me. I would probably never do something like that for 't you miss those days when the world was your kingdom and you could do whatever you wanted and nothing bad could happen? I do."

She mockingly stepped over the cracks, chanting the tune in her head. _'Don't step on the cracks, or you'll break your mother's back.'_ She felt a hand stop her, she could practically feel the smile radiating off of Amber. Amber was her Naruto. She kept her from selfishly hating the world and it's inhabitants.

Putting a hand on Mel's shoulder to stop her Amber replied, "Of course I miss it," she said smirking sightly, "But, nothings really changed. Bad things happened even then, its just that were actually aware of it now. When we were younger no one ever told us when something bad happened. Now we're expected to be able to deal with it." Hugging Mel from behind Amber said, "If you like though I can dress up and be your Shining Knight in Tin Foil."

Mel nodded solemnly. She knew that first hand. Her mother died when she was three. It wasn't all that tragic, in fact Mel hardly remembered her mother. All of the pictures had been taken down and probably burned by her father.

They had been driving in downtown Ocean Springs, Mississippi. It was a normal day and Mel was being dropped off at daycare. Some guy lost control of his vehicle and slammed into the had killed Mel's mother on impact, little ole Mel was still alive and uninjured, so she thought it was safe when all was silent. She had unbuckled her seatbelt. She could just barely remembering trying to talk to her mother. Both cars had been leaning on the side of a hill and gravity kicked in. Mel ended up breaking her arm.

"I am glad I met you Amber. I think we were meant to be best friends." Mel wrapped her hand around Amber's arm once more. Mel's house was only ten minutes away from the school on foot and they reached the white picket fence. Her father had remarried and they had moved all they way to Oldham, Louisiana to live with her ex-stepmom. Her father was not meant to be in a relationship it appeared as they divorced when Mel was eleven.

Mrs. Alex had moved out three years ago, Elizabeth and Ella were Mel's little half-sisters who stayed with her dad for school and went with their mom for the summer. Mel stared at the door and suddenly remembered, "My brother Kian might be home, I don't know if he is going to stay on campus or come home."

Kian was four years older than Mel and had left high school last year. They weren't as close as they used to be. Mel shrugged off the bad memories and continued to somewhat happily walk forward.

Seeing that Mel was walking forward more happy than before Amber let out a soft smile at her best friend. Walking inside what she considered her second home, Amber, strode to the cabinet, grabbed two bars of chocolate, and gave Mel one well keeping one for herself, while Mel called out Kian's name to see if he was home. After seeing Mel not getting a response, Amber concluded, "He's not here yet then?" Smirking playfully then, she said, "Wanna get a surprise ready for him?"

Mel thought for a moment, 'If he does come home today, he'll be in one helluva shock, but if he doesn't? Dad might get pranked instead, meaning he'll be pissed depending on what type of prank it is..I have made my decision.' She looked at Amber who was tapping her foot and looking at her, and Mel could just hear her thoughts. 'Man she sure likes to take her time.'

"I'll call him and ask him if he'll be here by tonight or tomorrow." Mel got the house phone from it's charger and dialed in the numbers. A few rings rang, until on one of the last few he picked up.

"Yo! It's Kian, you've reached my-" Mel flipped the phone shut and groaned. Or maybe he didn't pick up. She looked at Amber, all the irritation flowing from her system. "Of all the times my brother chooses to have a life, he chooses now." It held it's inner anger, but not a lot. Kian was a declared adult, he could do what he wanted.

Silently watching Mel call her brother, Amber sat down on one the tall stools in the kitchen, munching on her chocolate bar, thinking of what kind of "loving" welcome home to leave for Kian. 'Hmmm...Paint balloons? Already done it... itching powder in his underwear, too unoriginal...'

"Mel we need to think of good prank, so we can set it up, when we know what time he's coming home at." Amber told Mel, "Time is of the essence when making a prank. Alibis are also very important, but not mandatory, because we can just say that, "only immature people do pranks," and him wanting to keep his pride will pause long enough for us to get away."

"I guess." Mel murmured, opening the refrigerator to pull out a can of coke. She opened it and took a sip. "I'll try again to call him again later, maybe in a few hours." She shrugged her shoulders and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Someone's calling me, it might be him. "Mel flipped open the phone and saw that her dad was calling. She almost sighed in disappointment, but it felt like it had been forever since she had last seen her father. He was a writer, and therefore spent most of his time in his 'office'. Mel was not allowed in there.

"Hello?" I spoke into the tiny microphone.

"Hi Mel, I just wanted to warn you girls tha-"

Mel felt her eyebrow rise up in confusion. "How did you know Amber was here?"

"When isn't she." He replied bluntly, and let out some laughter."

"Good Point." Mel smiled, her dad hardly called and when he did it was worth it.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you girls know that according to the weatherman, a bad thunderstorm is going to roll through that area. Is it raining?" He questioned curiously.

Mel looked out the kitchen window, not a drop in sight. "Nope! Let me guess you want me to walk across the street to the store, let Angela know that her napping is up, and then walk to our house again." Mel internally moaned, she was sooo tired...and lazy.

"Great! Your such a good citizen!Bye!" Her father hung up before she could say no. Mel turned towards Amber who was on one of the stools, licking her fingers clear of chocolate.

"We have to go to the store, wake up Angela, and then head over here. Apparently a storm is coming." Mel explained to Amber, a tad bit serious. Storms could do a lot of damage.

"Off we go then. And once we get back... More chocolate!" Amber exclaimed while linking arms with Mel. Amber had always loved the rain, although she was concerned, because they were more often then not very dangerous. Deciding it was best to get to the store and back as quickly as possible Amber set a quick pace to the store, and starting humming "Its raining its pouring, the old man is snoring."

Seeing as how the store was only a little walk away, they got there rather quickly, only to see Angela practically sleeping on the floor. What bothered Amber about this however, was the fact that the floor was dirty, what with people walking all over it.

"That's not very sanitary you know." Amber said while poking Angela with her index finger.

Angela woke up and muttered, "I was-I was." She started to snore once more. Mel facepalmed. The eighteen year old was impossible to wake up. _Patter. Patter...Strrrrnnnnn._ Mel looked behind her, it was pouring. "Oh Kami! It wasn't raining one minute ago!" She looked at Amber, "We can stay in the store until it passes over, and maybe when my dad gets home he can pick us up."

She watched as Amber tried to sneak next to the jars of nutella and peanut butter. "Amber I said you could eat my refrigerator and pantry's food, not the stores." She allowed Amber to swipe some anyway. The ones at the bottom were closer to their expiration date anyway.

"But I'm helping make room for more." Amber said with a slight pout. "Besides if people see someone eating something their more inclined to eat it themselves."

'Not like there anyone here to see me eating my deliciousness anyways though.' Amber thought, while taking a seat on a bench near the cash register. She started to twist the top of the Nutella, and was abut the dig in, only to realize something.

"Mel do you keep any spoons in here?"

"Not the spoon you want, but yes we do have spoons." Mel secretly smirked, "They're in the back, under the case of old pictures." She was such a horrible person. Amber went into the back, and she could hear the opening of the small cabinet. Amber came back and dug the spoon into the nutella.

The moment she put it in her mouth, Mel mentioned, as if she never noticed Amber leaving,"I wouldn't get one though, they came from Griselda Hopkins. She died eating on the toilet while eating a bowl of cereal. Those pictures are her, she was the oldest woman to ever be born in this town and die in this town. The spoons were never washed, because like her, the ancient and deserve to be preserved the way they were found."

Immediately spitting out the Nutella and throwing the spoon to the fared of the room, Amber grabbed a bottle of water and started rinsing out her mouth, to get rid of anything _ancient_ or _deserving to be preserved_.

"That was evil! Cruel! What has the angelic me ever done to deserve such treatment!" Amber cried to Mel. Still repeatedly rinsing her mouth, she suddenly said, "I think the rain is worse than it was two seconds ago." And it really was. The rain was coming down hard enough that it would cause damage soon.

Mel looked out the window, the streets were really flooded. Mel looked at Angela on the floor. "If it gets worse, we might have to go in the attic." She looked at Amber, "We, meaning you, might have to carry her. I'd say she's the same height as me. Might though." Mel blinked only once, and the world was dark. "Amber have I become blind?"

"Yes Mel, you've gone blind. Also, it seems that I have as well." Amber placed a hand on Mel's shoulder which she could vaguely see through the darkness, and said "Another important thing to take note of is that, there is another seemingly obvious conclusion. Which is that there is a blackout."

"There is a flashlight under the register, let's see if we can make it there." Mel wrapped her arm around Amber's' with much difficulty, but they did it. Mel roughly bumped into the sharp edge of desk and made a noise of pain. "It's here somewhere." She muttered while opening the lower cabinet. The moment she touched it, the lights flickered back on. There standing where Angela was sleeping, stood a man.

He had small black round glasses and a dark blue bandanna covering his head. Mel screamed and instead of getting the flashlight she had been searching for, she got the handgun for emergencies.

Mel turned around again, handgun resting in her left hand. An Ebisu duplicate stared at them, he seem to be shock. "Oh my god. Amber, that door jingles when it's opened."

 **We apologize for any mistakes. 3k is the highest we've ever written for a chapter, at least I've ever written. I don't know about Akane. We hope you all review/favorite/follow. We will be accepting original characters, so you can pm or review a character you want added.**


	2. That thing that no one did

**Disclaimer:** Due to this message, we are not fault for the deterioration of your mind. Also I just wanted to let you guys know that yes, these girls are fourteen-fifteen. I personally apologize for the shortness compared to the last one. We didn't use as much time as we did the last one, so sorry.

 **Co-Writer:** Akane Shinigami (She is awesome, and writes 50% of the story)

 **Special Reviewer (Because We Can):** Electric Organsim, we really thank you for your review! I am so glad you were surprised, we hoped it didn't seem to cliche. The next update, is well, out.

Amber, while internally freaking out , was trying to decide the best course to take in this situation. She could chuck the paperweight at the fake Ebisu, grab Mel, and hide. What Mel said brings up a good point though. How exactly did he get in without anyone hearing the bells jingle? And where was Angela?

Mel watched as Ebisu stood still, multiple expressions fluttering all over his face all at once. She slowly started to raise her gun, it couldn't be...Naruto wasn't real. Naruto was a manga! But, there was no other way. Her blue-green eyes drifted towards the door, it had not opened.

" _Where is the village! Who are you_ " Black spots started to crowd in Ebisu's vision, and he felt his knees weaken. Ebisu reached for his weapons, only to realize he had left them at home. The girls in front of him were young, the one on the left had a silver metal-like object in her hands, her red hair was tied up in a ponytail and she stared at him. A sense of recognition passed through her eyes and Ebisu had never seen her in his life. He raised his hands to perform the body flicker technique. He waited, and waited some more. He tried to push his chakra into his fingers. Nothing happened.

Ebisu's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell right into the brunette, who face was covered in a dark brown substance.

Moving quickly to catch the fake, or possibly real Ebisu, before he hit the floor, Amber set him down on the floor just as fast. Retreating back to where Mel was standing, she looked around for something to tie him up with, to ensure he didn't attack them when he woke up. Spotting a roll of duct-tape Amber grabbed it and began to tie his wrists and hands together, then feet, legs, and finally his arms to his torso, behind his back. Stepping back over to Mel again, who still had the gun trained on him, she shakily asked her,

"So... What now?"

"I am still trying to get over the fact that we just tied a man up. Give me a minute." In a state of panic, Mel didn't panic. She just turned into a bitch, a very snarky bitch. She started to pace across the wooden floors and she was biting somewhat deeply into her lip. A lightbulb seemed to flicker over her head. "We can interrogate him." She looked at Amber, then at the gun. "Maybe he knows where Angela went, seeing as the moment he appeared, she disappeared."

"Ah good idea, I call playing bad cop though." Amber replied, while grabbing a jar of Nutella and using her index and middle fingers as a spoon. 'Great, now I'm stress eating.' Feeling as if she had forgotten something important regarding the fake or not so fake Ebisu, Amber suddenly exclaimed,

"We forgot to check him for weapons!"

"Only you would want to check a grown tied up man, possible ninja, for weapons." Mel smirked, and then gripped the weapon in her hand. "Didn't you see Amber, he can't do jutsu. This gun is his worst nightmare."

"Ah, yes, the good old saying of, "Never bring a knife to a gun fight." Maybe I just wanted a good excuse to see if he anything good on him though, like a real kunai." Amber said while smirking back at Mel.

"Knowing you, you wanted to see if he had abs...Closet pervert." Mel's ears got a light red tinge to them. Mel couldn't say a word about being a pervert, she just would rather see Itachi-sama's abs or something. Mel watched Amber shuffle to the back and she came back with a pan, because screw logic.

Coming back into the room with her trusty new found pan in hand, and spotting Mel' ears turn a light shade of red, Amber said with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean? I've been out of the closet about being a pervert for years."

Pointing at the Ebisu of undetermined origin, Amber told Mel in a serious manner, "Its time Mel... To show him our unrivaled skills in interrogation... Also, I've come to the conclusion thats your a closet pervert as well."

Ebisu glared at Amber, who simply smiled brightly in the most irritating fashion. " _I am a respectable gentleman._ " He told her as if she could understand him, completely forgetting her first words to Mel. "You better be lucky that all he knows is Japanese, and that we have google translator." Mel had gotten the phone from Amber's pocket, it was all high tech, unlike Mel's flip phone.

"Ah the wonders of google translate," Amber wistfully sighed, "It tells you how to talk back to someone so that they can't understand what your saying, and therefore can't get angry at you."

Looking at Ebisu, who was staring at her phone, in Mel's hands, like he didn't know what it was, which with him most likely not being from our world, probably didn't know what it was, she looked back at Mel and asked if they should introduce themselves.

Mel grabbed the phone once more and typed, I-, then it was snatched by Amber once more and she pressed a few numbers and held it high enough so Mel couldn't see what she was typing. Amber looked at something on the phone and pressed her finger up against it.

 _I am god._

Mel looked confused at the words and jumped up. She missed the phone completely. Ebisu looked at the two girls, his glasses had fallen revealing he had brown eyes. It would explain everything. Why he had been chasing after Konohamaru and then was suddenly it this run-down place.

Seeing understanding dawn in Ebisu's eyes, it took all of Ambers willpower not to start laughing. Amber had a startling realization, 'I think I get why Pein had people refer to him as God now.' Nodding sagely at Ebisu, looked back at the phone and typed in, _I have called you here to assist us in our honorable endeavors,_ just before Mel snatched her phone from her.

"You're crazy Amber! I can't believe Ebisu would fall for something like that, he's a ninja!" Mel realized that yes, Ebisu did fall for that. He was only a high chunin, wasn't he? At least in the first part of Naruto. "We're going to regret this once someone less gullible comes." Mel sighed, and then slowly though back on her words. 'Another? I hope not. I mean it's cool and all, but, they only one life so they might as well.'

She regretfully handed back the phone to Amber.

Taking the phone from Mel, Amber smothered the urge to cackle, and began to think what to type. 'We have to make sure he doesn't attack us if he gets out. Plus make sure that he doesn't figure out that I'm not really God.' Deciding to play on his pride, Amber typed,

 _Do you agree to help your God, Ebisu? To accompany us on our honorable goal?_

" _Yes! Wait until I tell that Konohamaru brat, that I served one of the great gods!"_ All Amber needed was the beginning. Mel knew the first word and she heard "Konohamaru." She didn't know hardly any of the Japanese language, but she knew some. She also knew that the Shinto religion had more than one god. Mel was going along with the plan. It was a very stupid one, but what type of person would she be to break poor Ebisu's heart, mind, and soul. If he continued to buy it, he wouldn't have to realize that he might never be able to go back.

Mel pointed to herself, "Inari." Inari-Okami was the Shinto goddess of Fertility, rice, and foxes. All good and amazing things. She then pointed to Amber who was busy typing away. "Amaterasu." Queen goddess of the sun.

Amber looked up at her, she knew who Amaterasu was. "Hells yeah!"

"Don't think I'm giving it to you because I believe you're my leader or anything, if anything bad happens they all know who to blame." Mel sniffed in the air, quite happy with her logic.

"But if anything good happens, its all due to me!" Amber exclaimed back, quite liking being Amaterasu, what with her being the Queen and all, "Besides you don't have to give me anything. We both know that I'm totally the leader here." Grabbing and opening another jar of Nutella, since she had finished her first one, Amber figured it was time to ask Mel, "Do you think we should untie him now, or wait until we're really, really, really sure he isn't going to figure us out?"

"He seems pretty devoted all ready." Mel paused and looked at Ebisu. He was just staring at them, adoration in his eyes. "I guess, yeah we can release him."

Nodding, Amber slowly walked over to where Ebisu was, and began to unravel the duck tape, until he was free. Going to one of the shelves and grabbing a jar of peanut butter, Amber twisted off the cap and held it to to Ebisu. She then typed into her phone,

 _We thank you for your help, Ebisu. To show this, I have gifted you with peanut butter, a special type of food which has the power to stop wars._

"I am a genius! You see peanut butter is an addictive food. So if we get him addicted to it, even if he does find out that we aren't who we say we are, he won't attack us because then he won't be able to get any peanut butter." Amber explained. Putting away the paperweight she had somehow managed to keep hold of the entire time, back onto the desk, Amber told Mel,

"We should probably get something to eat too, you know. A single jar of Nutella for me, and nothing for you isn't going to last us very long, and looking at whats happened we're going to be occupied for a while."

Mel looked at the window, water was almost a foot high outside and it was still pouring. They would probably have to stay in the store for the night. "You mean a second jar." Mel motioned down to the empty jar of nutella. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

"Because I'm awesome. And I help make room for new food stuff." Amber said while smiling brightly. "So now that we have Ebisu's unwavering loyalty, what exactly are we going to do with him. Hide him?"

Mel put on a thoughtful expression, her eyes squinting up. "You know he's a human right? We can pretend he's our uncle. My dad is out doing his book signing tour thing so we pretty much have a few months alone." Her eyes drifted to the awestruck Ebisu, "Well, you know what I mean."

"Hmmm...Are there any clothes around here? He isn't going to be able to blend in, if he wears a ninja clothing. I doubt we're the only to have watched or read Naruto." Amber said to Mel, while giving Ebisu another peanut butter jar, and taking the one he just finished.

"Considering there are more than three hundred thousand fanfictions just on one site, I doubt it. I'm sure my dad has clothes." Mel said giving Ebisu a look. "My dad's a little bit taller though."

"Would it be cruel to take his glasses?" Amber wondered aloud, while looking appraisingly at Ebisu. "We'll see if we need to take them after we get the clothes. We meaning you, seeing as how I have no idea where they are."

"But I don't want to interact with the closet pervert!" Mel groaned. She went up to the bedroom upstairs, which was there in case of an emergency just like this one, and got out a box of clothes. The smell of old spice drifted into Mel's nose. She missed her dad. She missed him a lot. She came back downstairs, making sure to be extra careful with her arms filled. Amber was watching as Ebisu ate peanut butter. It didn't even look like he had a problem with it.

"Hmm... I would think that it would be fine. Seeing as how your both the same. Closet perverts that is." Grabbing a long sleeved, dark blue t-shirt from the box, and started typing into her phone again,

 _Try this shirt on instead of the one that you're wearing now. It is special clothing worn only by those who we have chosen to help us._

 _"It looks soft. Interesting."_ Ebisu made a motion towards Amber and Mel, asking them to turn around using only his eyes. It was quite frightening. Amber looked on anyway, while Mel politely turned around. He took some of the pants from the box and put them on.

"Amber, tell him he must keep his identity secret. The other gods don't like mortals that much." Mel elbowed Amber in the side.

After typing in what Mel said, and making sure Ebisu understood, Amber put the box on the counter for when he next needed a change of clothes. She started to look around the shop for anything to eat other than Nutella and Peanut Butter, which while they were delicious, were not a balanced diet at all. Riffling through the shelves, she finally found some crackers, jerky, and water bottles, which she brought over the Mel and asked,

"How long do you think before the rain stops?"


End file.
